Jamais deux sans trois
by CaptainJay
Summary: Un Noël comme avant...enfin...pas tout à fait.


_Un petit Tibbs (indirect) sans prétention. J'ai eu cette idée ce soir et je me suis décidée à vite l'écrire pendant que je l'avais en tête. Pour Lilisunatural, j'espère que c'est joyeux pour toi, mais promis je vais faire un Tibbs direct joyeux pour toi. Il faut juste que je trouve l'idée. Mais j'y pense. Et un petit bonus, Jackson Gibbs, parce que je rêverai d'avoir un père comme lui. Il est tellement génial. Je l'aime._

* * *

><p>Les mains sur les hanches au milieu de l'entrée de sa maison, Jackson Gibbs observa avec fierté les alentours. Il avait beau être un vieil homme, il lui restait encore pas mal de sa force de jeune premier et il avait réussi à tout préparer dans les temps pour l'arivée de Jethro. Il avait suggeré que Noël se passe chez lui cette année, le premier à Stillwater depuis bien des années, et après quelques réticences, son fils avait accepté.<p>

Jackson se réjouissait de passer les fêtes avec son fils. Leur relation se construisait de nouveau peu à peu, les blessures du passé n'étaient pas totalement effacées mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie et Jethro lui avait terriblement manqué pendant toutes ces années. Leroy était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde et toutes ces années de silence avaient été trop douloureuses pour eux deux.

Jackson secoua la tête pour éloigner toutes ces pensées beaucoup trop négatives pour une période pareille. Il allait de nouveau avoir son garçon à la maison pour Noël et cela méritait tous les sourires du monde.

Il avait réussi à installer le sapin de Noël qu'on lui avait livré, fraîchement coupé, au milieu du salon. Rien ne valait un véritable sapin, et surtout pas ces trucs en plastique ô combien pratique parce que l'on n'avait pas à ramasser les épines une fois les féstivités terminées. Un mal de dos passager en ramassant les épines au sol était un petit sacrifice comparée à la magie de Noël.

Jackson avait retrouvé les décorations pour le sapin. Il les avait laissé au pied de celui-ci, sachant à quel point Leroy avait aimé le décorer en famille lorsqu'il était petit garçon. Cela serait peut-être maladroit désormais mais Jackson ne voulait pas renoncer à leurs traditions.

Il avait également fait le plein pour le frigo, plein de bonnes choses pour fêter dignement le réveillon. Il avait commencé à cuisiner les différents plats pour prendre de l'avance mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'il aurait de l'aide dans les prochains jours.

Les lits étaient faits, au carré comme à l'armée avec des draps frais et propres, prêts à accueillir quiconque voudrait s'y glisser après une longue nuit de veillée.

Jackson avait emballé ses cadeaux, preuve en était les légères coupures sur ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué dans cette tâche. C'était toujours sa femme qui s'en occupait lorsque Leroy était enfant. Avec un petit sourire en repensant à la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais tenu dans ses bras, son regard se posa sur la table dressée.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Jackson salua son vieil ami Jim qui passait lui ramener un outil emprunté la semaine dernière. Tout le monde était au courant du retour de Leroy pour Noël et Jim s'empressa de prendre de ses nouvelles. Toujours heureux et fier de parler de son garçon, Jackson répondit chaleureusement à son compagnon.

Jim se décida à rejoindre sa femme pour l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Jackson le raccompagna à la porte et il s'arrêtèrent sur le porche alors qu'une voiture s'avançait dans la rue.

"Au fait!" s'exclama Jim. "Pour qui est la troisième assiette?" demanda-t-il en se retournant avec un sourire amusé pour son vieil ami.

Jackson avait déjà un sourire tendre gravé sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait en bas de son allée. Jim se retourna et reconnût le petit Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui avait bien grandi, sortir d'une berline bleue avec un sourire peu commun sur ses lèvres. Une deuxième portière s'ouvrit et sortit de la voiture, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, un sourire digne de Gene Kelly sur les lèvres, partageant un regard complice avec Jethro.

"Pour mon petit-fils." répondit affectueusement Jackson en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du vieil homme avant de descendre les marches pour rejoindre ses invités.

**E.N.D**


End file.
